Burning Embers
by Smiles1998
Summary: Four years after the defeat of Fang, Shen-Song has taken the rightful place as king. First Squad, Second Squad, and the rest of Big Green's forces rejoice in the fact that peace has been restorted between human and animals. All is right with the world! So why do all sorts of horrible events keep happening around Hidden Kingdom? Rated T for voilence, fight scenes, and because of Sho
1. The Fire Plains

**Back By Popular Demand! And some pleads, here it is! The Sequel to; The Dragon's Fire!**

**Enjoy!**

Sonia, Lin Chung, The Zebra Brothers, and all the members of First and Second Squad sat atop of Big Green's roof. It had been four years since they battle alongside Shen-Song and witnessed Fang's utter demise.

The Zebra Brothers, Bearstomp, and Chameleon Queen kept their promise and joined Big Green. Highroller was thrown in jail for his crimes against Hidden Kingdom. He probably wouldn't get out anytime soon.

Everything was peaceful in Hidden Kingdom once again

Well… depending on how you define peaceful, that is. For at the moment, Sparky Black and Sparky White were arguing on who knows what.

"I'm right, and you're wrong!" Sparky White yelled

"No! I'm right, and you're wrong!" Sparky Black retorted.

Everyone else was covering their ears as they tried to enjoy the wonderfully nice day, it wasn't working out so well.

"How long have they been going at it?" Alpha Girl shouted to Mr. NoHands.

"Beats me!" Mr. NoHands shouted back, he was using some ear plugs to attempt to drown out the sound. "What are they fighting about anyway?"

"I don't know! I think Sparky Black stole his brothers' muffin!" Mighty Ray shouted

"Nah, that was yesterday! I think today's the always enjoyable, quit staring at me, argument!" Kow-Loon shouted

"I thought that was last week!" Archer Lee shouted

"Who knows what those two are fighting about!" Lin Chung shouted

"And frankly, who cares!" Muscle Lee shouted

"You're a pessimist, you know that right?" Goldeneye asked him.

"Ok Yaksha, I think it's time these two cool down." Sonia said. Yaksha nodded, grabbed the zebras, and chucked them into the water.

"DUDE!" The two sopping wet brothers shouted in unison.

"Music to my ears!" Alpha Girl said happily

"What music?" Mighty Ray asked

"Really, just really?" Kow-Loon cocked a brow at him.

"Normally, I would be against any violence toward animals, but in this case, Thank You Yaksha." Lin Chung smiled while Yaksha smiled back.

"You two are so not cool." Sparky Black grimaced as he and his brother made it back onto Big Green.

"Wah, Wah, Wah!" Mighty Ray cracked

"Takes a baby to know a baby." Sparky White retorted.

"Oh brother, four years of this. It's amazing that Big Green is still in one piece." Sonia said to Lin Chung.

"Remember, The Zebra brothers aren't our only… interesting factor of our lives. In the past four years anyway." Lin Chung told her, recalling the events of four years ago.

Sonia shuddered. "Don't remind me."

"But," Lin Chung grabbed her hand, causing Yaksha to boil slightly. "A few good things came out of that year." Sonia laughed.

"I never forget." Sonia kissed him on the cheek lightly.

"Um… guys?" Jumpy asked. In the past four years, he learned perfect human speech.

"What is it Jumpy?" Lin Chung asked

"Are dolphins supposed to have horns?" Everyone followed Jumpy's gaze to see a dolphin, with horns, coming quickly toward Big Green.

"What the…?" Sparky Black trailed off.

"Hi Guys!" The Dolphin spoke. Everyone smiled.

"That's not a dolphin! It's Shoo!" Sonia laughed

"What's up?" Shoo shouted as he transformed back to his original form and hopped onto Big Green.

"We could ask you the same thing." Alpha Girl smiled

"Since when can you shape-shift?" Mighty Ray asked.

"Since Yesterday!" Shoo smiled

"Really?" Sparky White asked

"Of course! I remember it like it was yesterday…" Shoo smiled

"You said that it was yesterday." Kow-Loon pointed out.

"Don't interrupt my flashback." Shoo said.

**-Flashback-**

Shoo and Shen-Song stood in front of what appears to be a chemistry set.

"Shoo, listen to me carefully. Do not drink this potion, right here while I go to check on something in the govern room." Shen-Song pointed to a bubbling red potion.

"Yes sir!" Shoo said happily. Shen-Song nodded and left the room. Shoo looked around in a bored way. He spotted the potion. "Wonder what this taste like." Shoo gulped it down and left the room.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Ahhhh memories." Shoo sighed

Everyone deadpanned.

"You're a freak." Archer Lee said

"Thank You!" Shoo smiled

"Remember how you said good things came out of that year, too?" Sonia asked Lin Chung.

"Yes."

"Well some Shoo things came out of that year too." Sonia smiled

"It's amazing how Hidden Kingdom has survived." Lin Chung said.

"So, what brings you to Big Green?" Alpha Girl asked

"It's not going to be like last week is it?" Kow-Loon asked nervously

"Yeah, cause I'm still trying to get rid of that mutant beavers bight mark." Mighty Ray chimed in. A shudder went through everyone.

"No! Nothing like that at all! Actually, Shen-Song asked me to come and get you guys. He has a favor to ask of you." Shoo smiled.

"Sure! Of course we'll help Shen-Song!" Jumpy said happily.

"Let's go get on our turtles." Goldeneye said.

"No need!" Shoo said as he transformed into a giant eagle. "Hop on guys!"

Everyone exchanged glances, shrugged, and then hopped onto Shoo.

"Ready?" Shoo asked. Everyone nodded. "Then here we go!" Shoo shouted as he took off.

A little later. Over the Dragon Kingdom…

Everyone was enjoying their flight. Gazing out at the dragon kingdom below them. After Fang was defeated, and Shen-Song took power, the grass grew back as did all the vegetations and flowers, the water cleared up, and the sky became blue once again.

Dragons and Humans worked together once again and children and dragon babies played together.

As the heroes flew over head, many people looked up and waved. The heroes waved back.

"I got to admit, Shoo. You make a good giant bird." Muscle Lee said

"Thanks! Oh look, the palace!" Shoo said

"Just to make me feel at ease, you do know how to land, right?" Kow-Loon asked. Shoo became slightly nervous.

"Um… land?" Shoo asked

"Yeah, land. You know, what most planes and birds do after they fly." Sonia remarked.

"Oh… that land. Yeah, I know how to do that. Can I just ask you guys' one question?" Shoo asked.

"What is it?" Mr. NoHands asked

"Define 'Land'." Shoo said

"This should be good." Sparky White remarked while his brother and Archer Lee nodded in agreement

Meanwhile, inside the Palace…

Shen-Song stood in front of what appeared to be a chemistry set, humming happily. He set a beaker of what he mixing on a tiny fire and dropped some dust into the mixture. It turned a chocolate brown color as it started to boil slightly. Shen-Song started to mix it with a stirring stick while whistling a happy tune.

Then, he heard faint screams.

"What the heck is that-"At that moment, Shoo, First Squad, Second Squad, and The Zebra Brothers came crashing through the ceiling. "Not again." Shen-Song groaned.

"I gotta work on my landings." Shoo, who was back to his normal form, said meekly while dangling from the ceiling by a small wire that wrapped around his left leg.

"Other than that, the flight was pretty good." Muscle Lee said

"Really?" Shoo asked

"All things considered, yeah." Archer Lee said.

"Sweet." Shoo smiled

"Hey Guys, haven't seen you in awhile." Shen-Song smiled as he mixed something in his potion table. Over four years, he had gotten taller, his voice got deeper, and he got some muscles.

"What are you making?" Muscle Lee asked

"An elixir?" Sparky Black asked

"A magical cure for some disease?" Sparky White asked

"Heck no!" Shen-Song took a sip of it. "It's Hot Chocolate." Shen-Song smiled.

Sparky Black managed to shake off most of the ruble from him and ran to the table. "OOOHHH." He reached for a bluish-grey elixir; Shen-Song slapped his hand away.

"That, on the other hand, is not hot chocolate." Shen-Song said

"Then, what is it?" Jumpy asked

"Not sure. All I know is that Shoo made it and I refuse to test it." Shen-Song said.

"Smart move." Alpha Girl said shaking some of the dust from the "Crash Landing" off of her.

"Well, if you ain't going to test it, then let's just toss it!" Shoo picked it up and threw it behind his shoulders into the next room.

"SHOO, DON'T-"Shen-Song shouted a bit too late. Varies noises were being heard from the other room.

Shoo inched over to the door and shut it quickly, then smiled sheepishly. All the while, First Squad and Second Squad look at him somewhat freaked out, The Zebra brothers jaws dropped, and Shen-Song glared and shook his head at the man.

"So why did you call us here?" Lin Chung asked. Shen-Song motioned for the others to follow him to the balcony.

"Woah, what happened here?" Mr. NoHands asked. The entire main square was in rubble.

"A shape-shifting, psychotic, human freak happened." Shen-Song glared at Shoo.

"I have to break in my new powers somewhere." Shoo said

"Did you have to do it in the main square?" Shen-Song asked.

"You want us to help you clean it up?" Sonia asked.

"And…" He walked over to the Zebra Brothers. "I need you too to keep Shoo busy. He can be very…" Everyone glanced over to Shoo. He was standing in front of a wall. A big red button on the wall.

"What's this button do?" Shoo pushed the button and was hit in the face by a red punching glove. He shook his head and smiled. "What's this button do?" Shoo pushed the button again. This went on for awhile.

"Will do Your Majesty!" Sparky White shook Shen-Song's hand.

"Sweet, the four amigo's-"Shoo started.

"There are three of you." Kow-Loon said as he, like the others, rolled his eyes.

"The three amigos! Heading out to the Fire Plains." Shoo smiled deviously while rubbing his palms together.

"No way! I absolutely forbid you to go to the Fire Plains." Shen-Song spoke sternly to Shoo.

"Why can't I go to the Fire Plains?" Shoo pouted.

"Because whenever you do, I get angry calls, I have to drag you back here, and then I have to extinguish you." With that, Shen-Song, First Squad, and Second Squad left.

"We're going to the Fire Plains aren't we?" Sparky Black asked. Shoo then dragged the Zebra Brothers out to the balcony, transformed into a huge bird, and flew off.

At the Fire Plains…

"Wow, you'd think we would burn to a fiery death like Fang did, but we haven't!" Sparky Black smiled.

"That's because while we were making our descent, I cast the Fire Safe Shield on you two." Shoo strolled casually.

"Cool." Sparky White said

"Woah, no way!" Shoo ran toward a stand selling red and orange peppers." Three please!" Shoo handed the vendor some money as the vendor handed him some peppers.

"What are those things?" Sparky White asked

"Fuego Peppers." Shoo smiled.

"Come again?" Sparky Black asked

"These are the hottest peppers in all of Hidden Kingdom and The Dragon Kingdom! These are some of the hottest peppers known man… and the second hottest pepper known to monkeys." Shoo smiled

"Ok… and you bought them because?" The two brothers cocked their brows.

"Because, if you eat one, you'll faint from the intense heat!" Shoo laughed

"Faint from intense heat?" The two brothers became nervous.

"Here I'll show you!" Shoo grabbed Sparky Black and stuck the pepper in his mouth. Sparky Black's face turned red.

"IT BURNS!" Sparky Black shouted as he ran until he hit a wall and passed out on the floor.

"Your turn!" Shoo smiled deviously.

"I-I-I Don't Think that's such a good idea." Sparky white said nervously. Shoo stuffed the pepper in his mouth. His face turned red. "IT BURNS!" Sparky White mimicked his brother.

Shoo smiled and grabbed another pepper.

"My turn!" Shoo was about to eat the pepper when:

"Hey!" A loud and booming female voice cried out. He turned to see a beautiful girl about Shen-Song's age with long red hair tied into pigtails, dazed looking black and purple eyes, and pale skin standing a few yards away from him. The girl wore a black turtle neck shirt and a red, orange, and gold shirt that seemed to shimmer when she moved, and a red and gold skirt that went to her ankle. And a black necklace with a purple gem. She wore no shoes.

"May I help you?" Shoo asked politely.

"Are you Shoo-Wu?" The girl asked

"Yes."

"Do you know a guy named Shen-Song?" The girl asked

"Of course I do! He's my friend." Shoo said

"That's all I needed to here." The girl began to change into fire and grow to an unbelievable height. Shoo's eyes widened in fear and surprise. He dropped the pepper.

"Meep." Shoo squeaked.

The girl roared.

"I'm gonna run know." Shoo grabbed the still unconscious zebras and ran as fast as he could toward the Dragon Kingdom.

**Shoo's in for it know! What will happen in chapter two? R&R to find out!**


	2. Shoo's a Genius?

**Hey Everyone! You guys know the drill! To:**

**Iceshadow911274: After weeks of waiting, too! If it was me bickering, I would just be like: "Dude, just admit I'm right and you're wrong, and we can all walk away safely." And then someone would probably break my right arm. The Return of Shoo! I love writing this guy! Not cool is right. And for once in his life, Shoo didn't do anything! Surprising as it is.**

**Ice wolf: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Uh… probably… it's gonna become an idea in chapter four, along with the rise of an issue.**

**Angel-songs: Nice Pen-Name! And I'm glad that you like it! **

**Dawn-Light: Thanks!**

**Germanyusaman1997: Glad that you liked the first story and this one!**

**Now we continue…**

Shoo ran as fast as his legs could take him. The girl kept up a pretty decent pace behind him, but this is only because he stopped to "Buy" an entire jar of Fuego Peppers.

"Dance monkey boy, Dance!" The girl smiled before chucking a ball of lava at Shoo and the two unconscious zebra. It just barely zoomed over Shoo's head and hit a nearby tree, setting it ablaze.

"Monkey Boy?" Shoo stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face the girl. "You listen here, girly! I am not, nor have I ever been, a monkey boy! Despite what my brother says." Another ball of lava landed next to Shoo. He looked up fearfully to see the girl, now about a good twenty stories tall due to her lower half being made completely out of lava. "Stopping to yell at you. Bad Idea. Wow, my worst blunder yet!" Shoo scolded himself.

"Scared Yet?" The girl asked

"No way kid! I never get scared!' Shoo proclaimed proudly.

The girl smiled evilly and with a snap of her fingers, turned the entire forest they were in to pile of lava. "How about now?" The girl asked

"I am now unbelievably terrified." Shoo squeaked as he ran for his life, yet again.

After about five more minutes of this, Sparky Black and Sparky White blinked their eyes open.

"Ugh, dude, I think Shoo just burned off my taste buds." Sparky White complained.

"Hey, why are we hanging upside down?" Both brothers turned to Shoo. "Care to elaborate on this, Shoo?" Sparky Black asked.

"Well, you see-"A shot of pure fire shot straight pass them, barely missing Sparky White's head.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Both brothers screamed in terror.

"Anymore questions?" Shoo asked.

"One comes to mind." Sparky White said calmly. Before screaming"What the heck happened while we were out?"

"Heck if I know! This wacko chick just started to blast me! All because I said I knew Shen-Song!" Shoo shouted back.

"Got any good news?" Sparky Black asked.

"Yeah! I bought an entire jar of Fuego Peppers on our mad dash out of that burning place." Shoo smiled.

"And that's good news how exactly?" Sparky Black frowned before all three of them were blasted into a nearby tree.

"OW!" Shoo shouted as he and the zebras landed at the front of the tree.

"Three down, ten to go." The girl smiled. Acting on pure instinct, Shoo grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on (which would be the jar of Fuego Peppers) and with all his might, threw the jar at the girl.

"Agh!" The girl uttered. Wasting no time, for once, Shoo and the zebras ran as fast as they could toward the safest place they could think of, The Palace.

Meanwhile, with First Squad, Second Squad, and Shen-Song…

"Well, it took all day, but we finally got this placed cleaned up." Shen-Song smiled.

"Next time, instead of trusting that Shoo won't do anything crazy and stupid, just handcuff him to a pipe." Alpha Girl smiled.

""Speaking of Shoo, here he comes now." Mr. NoHands said.

"Hi Guys!" Sparky Black shouted as he ran into the palace.

"What's going on?" Sparky White shouted as he followed his brother.

"Giant, crazy, fire girl's coming by the way." Shoo smiled as he ran into the Palace.

Everyone looked at them oddly.

"Ok then… now that variety hour's over, why don't we-"Shen-Song stopped short as a blast of fire just barely missed his head.

"To the palace?" Muscle Lee asked

"To the palace." Everyone broke into a mad dash for the palace.

First Squad, Second Squad, and Shen-Song managed to close the door before the girl blasted them with fire.

"WHAT THE HECK, SHOO?" Shen-Song shouted.

"What did you three do?" Sonia asked

"We don't know!" Shoo cried.

"Me and my brother were out cold and Shoo was just about to eat a pepper!" Sparky White shouted.

"That doesn't change the fact the entire kingdom is in Danger!" Shen-Song shouted

"What do you mean? What could one fire girl do?" Mighty Ray asked.

"Mighty Ray, she's a girl from the fire plains who can turn herself into fire! A girl like her ability is linked specifically to her emotions! And I can tell that she's linked her power to her anger, stress, sadness, a depression! If we don't find away to extinguish her, she'll burn down the entire Dragon Kingdom and possibly Hidden Kingdom!" Shen-Song shouted

He was greeted by blank stares.

"In English, please?" Alpha Girl asked

"We need to get her to "cool down" before she burns all of The Dragon Kingdom and Hidden Kingdom to the ground!" Shen-Song explained.

"You should've come right out and said that." Mighty Ray said.

"Just one thing that bugs me, Shoo, you can transform into anything. Anything! Why didn't you just morph into a bird and fly back here so we would have better time to plan this defense?" Kow-Loon asked. Shoo face-palmed.

"You're kidding, right?" Archer Lee asked.

"I wish I was." Shoo frowned.

"Ok… Now that Shoo's absent minded decision is out of the way, we need to figure out a way to stop the girl from burning down the entire Kingdom." Shen-Song said.

"How about water?" Alpha Girl asked in an obvious tone.

"Well duh, but we practically need a weather machine that will create a massive storm to make her bio heat decrease." Shen-Song was once again greeted by blank stares.

"We don't know what language you speak Shen-Song, but the rest of us speak English!" Kow-Loon said.

"Ugh! We need a potion that will create a big ran storm and we need it fast!" Shen-Song said.

That was when everyone heard a giant thunder clap. Inside the room next to the one they were currently in.

"Was that… thunder?" Mr. NoHands asked

"In the palace?" Lin Chung questioned.

"It's coming from the room I tossed the potion I made into earlier." Shoo ran toward the door, while everyone braced themselves for the worst.

"Guys, I created rain!" Shoo shouted happily.

"What?!" Everyone shouted. Sonia cautiously walked over to the door.

"Sonia, be careful." Lin Chung advised.

"Holy Crud! Guys, Shoo's right! He did make instant rain!" Sonia cried. Everyone exchanged glances and ran to the door to find a blueish-grey storm cloud with one heck of a storm going on in the room.

"Shoo… you're a complete and utter genius!" Shen-Song said happily.

"I am?" Shoo asked

"He is?" Everyone else asked surprised.

"Shoo, is there any possible way to repeat that formula?" Shen-Song asked.

"If I had complete access to your formula set, maybe!" Shoo said.

"Yes. But I'm supervising you." Shen-Song said sternly while Shoo headed toward the set.

One hour and a lot off chemical explosions later…

"New Rule. Shoo never goes near another formula set again. Any objections?" Lin Chung asked while the Zebra brothers used many buckets of water used to put out several fires. Everyone shook their heads. They had made another potion and a machine to fire it off into the sky.

"I wasn't that bad was I?" Shoo asked sheepishly...

"Yes You Were!" Everyone said back.

"Ok, now we have to get this thing on the roof." Mr. NoHands said.

"Easier said than done." Mighty Ray said.

"I got, I'll put a hole in the roof!" Shoo said happily.

"No!" Everyone shouted at him.

"Well then how else are we gonna-"Shoo stopped short as a bunch of fiery debris of what used to be the roof fell a few feet behind him. Everyone looked up to see the girl smiling like… well… Shoo often does.

"Miss me, crazy guy?" The girl asked.

"How'd you know my nickname?!" Shoo asked surprised.

"Oh boy!" The girl spotted Shen-Song, smirked, and grabbed him by the color and lifted him off the floor and pulled him toward her. "Task one is almost complete." She smirked evilly. Shen-Song conjured up a gold and red energy ball and chucked it at her nose. It didn't do a thing.

"Uh…" Shen-Song croaked out.

"That that doesn't work on me!" The girl laughed.

"If any of you guys feel like saving me, NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME!" Shen-Song shouted.

The Zebra Brothers grabbed nearby buckets of water. "Shoo, launch us!" Sparky White shouted. Shoo turned his hands into trampolines. The two bounced up to Shen-Song's level and chucked the water at the girl.

The girl staggered back and shrieked. She let go of Shen-Song.

"Thanks you two." Shen-Song glanced down. "Next time, think your plans through though." The three went plummeting.

"I got 'em! I got 'em!" Shoo shouted as he transformed his hands into a large net. The three crashed to the floor behind him. "I don't got 'em." Shoo shouted.

"Are you guys ok?" Alpha girl asked.

"Y-Yeah. I-I-I'm Fine." Shen-Song couldn't take his eyes off the girl.

"How about Second Squad, Mr. NoHands, and I go to the roof and operate the machine?" Mighty Ray asked as he helped Shen-Song to his feet.

"Yeah, Yeah, Ok. Shoo get them up there." Shoo raised his eyebrow at his friends' strange behavior but did what he said.

"Dude, you ok?" Sparky White asked

"I'm Fine! Totally Fine…" Shen-Song said suddenly causing his friends to give him odd looks.

Meanwhile, on the roof…

"Am I the only one that thinks it's weird that she knows about each and every one of us, but we don't even know this crazy girls' name?" Alpha Girl wondered out loud.

"Let's just light this candle!" Mighty Ray said.

"Last I checked, we didn't want to go anywhere near this girl with anything that involves a match or fire." Kow-Loon remarked.

"Not important!" Mr. NoHands shouted

"I hope this works!" Second Squad, Mr. NoHands, and Mighty Ray pulled the lever.

Meanwhile, in the throne room…

"She's coming!" Sonia shouted.

She noticed a drop of water land on top of the girl, causing steam. Soon, it started to rain.

"Agh! No! Stop it! Agh! It hurts!" The girl cried weakly. She started to lose her consciousness and balance. Shen-Song grabbed onto Yaksha and reached out to catch the girl.

As they pulled her inside, Lin Chung and Sonia noticed something. The necklace the girl was wearing fell off and as it hit the ground, it turned into smoke. Lin Chung and Sonia looked each other. Worried.

"A little help over here, lovebirds?" Sparky White shouted.

Lin Chung and Sonia rolled their eyes but joined their friends.

Shen-Song set her down on the floor and tried to make her as comfortable as possible.

"_She's absolutely beautiful…"_Shen-Song thought.

"Maybe I should go get something more comfortable for her to-" Sparky Black stopped short as the girl groaned.

"She's waking up!" Jumpy said. The girl groggily opened her eyes.

"_And I thought she was beautiful before."_Shen-Song thought.

Her eyes were no longer a dazed looking black and purple… but a beautiful amber color. The girl looked around and she soon became scared.

"Hi… look we-"The girl darted over to the wall as quickly as she could, leaving a trail of small fire.

"Please don't hurt me! I didn't mean to do anything that I did! I don't even know what happened! I can't remember anything, I swear! I dint' mean to! It wasn't of my own free will!" The girl said rapidly. Her voice wasn't loud and booming anymore, but soft and sweet.

"Woah, slow down! We know you didn't mean to do any of that stuff." Shen-Song smiled as he slowly made his way over to the terrified girl.

"We did?" Shoo, Jumpy, and the Zebra Brothers asked in union

"Yes! We did!" Shen-Song told them.

"We know it wasn't of your own will." Lin Chung said.

"We trust you." Sonia smiled.

"You… You don't want to hurt me?" The girl asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Then… what do you want from me?" The girl asked. Shen-Song looked the girl dead in the eye and smiled.

"I'd settle for your name." Shen-Song said. The girl felt safe and smiled softly.

"Ember."

"Hey guys! We did it! Your plan to make it rain on that crazy girl was brilliant, Shen-Song!" Mighty Ray shouted as he and Second Squad ran into the room. The girl looked at Shen-Song accusingly.

"It was your idea to try and kill me?" Ember asked.

"What's going on?" Mighty Ray asked. Sparky Black whispered everything that's happened in his ear. "I just did something really stupid, didn't I?" Everyone nodded.

"Um… uh… well you see… It was … Can you give me some time to come up with a good excuse?" Shen-Song became very pale and clammy. Ember glared at him, slapped him, and shoved him into a wall. Everyone ran to see if he was ok. Shen-Song never broke his eye contact with Ember.

"Don't mess with me." Ember threatened. She turned her entire lower half into fire and left the palace in a huff, via the balcony. Shen-Song watched her leave.

"Earth calling, Shen-Song! Do you copy?" Kow-Loon snapped his fingers in Shen-Songs face. Shen-Song brushed them all off and ran to the balcony. He saw a trail of fire lead into nearby woods.

"Dude, what's up?" Shoo asked.

"I think I'm in love." Shen-Song smiled.

"WHAT?!" His friends shouted in shock.

**Dun, Dun, Dun!**

**What's gonna happen next?**

**R&R please!**


	3. Tracking down Ember

**To:**

**Germanusaman1997: Glad that you like my brand of humor!**

**Angels-songs: Thanks! And it's hard not to love Shoo!**

**Iceshadow911247: No seriously! All he was doing was eating a spicy pepper! Than Ember started to attack him. The freak is innocent! I'm not sure if I did that right, but it's supposed to be: Lin Chung, Mighty Ray, Jumpy, Mr. NoHands, Alpha Girl, Kow-Loon, Hurricane Lee, Archer Lee, Goldeneye, and Shen-Song. Notice how I left out Mystique Sonia. Why do you think that is? TO THE PALACE! And you're so right. Mighty Ray can be so… yeah. And that shall be a big deal in this chapter.**

**Now for chapter 3!**

"Shen-Song, have you completely cracked!" Sparky White shouted.

"She's a complete wacko! A nutcase! SHOO NUMBER 2!" Alpha Girl shouted.

"There's another me?!" Shoo asked happily.

"Let's hope not." Sonia and Lin Chung said in unison.

"Guys, just listen to me. I saw what she's truly like. She's kind and sweet and gentle and-" Shen-Song rambled on.

"The girl you just met two minutes ago." Goldeneye pointed out.

"I don't care what you guys say or do, I'm going to go find her and talk to her." With that, Shen-Song slid down the palace roof and ran into the forest.

"Is he for real?" Mighty Ray asked.

"Hey, he's our friend and the least we could do is go help him find her." Lin Chung said.

"Especially since they both went into the Rejected Forest." Shoo said.

"What do you mean?" Mr. NoHands asked

"All of Shen-Song's and my magical failed experiments were tossed out, by me, and they sort of cross breaded with the plants in that forest. Who knows what's in there?" Shoo said.

"Then that settles it. We're all going into the Rejected Forest and helping Shen-Song track down Ember." Sonia said.

"Right!" Shoo wrapped his arm around all of his friends. "Because love always s conquers in the end!" He declared dramatically. Everyone caught a whiff of something that smelled like burning rubber and glanced down.

"Shoo you're standing in the fire Ember left behind." Hurricane Lee remarked dryly.

"That explains the burning sensation in my foot." He released his friends. "Now, if you'll excuse me… AAAAAAAHHHHHH! IT BURNS!" Shoo began to run around the balcony like a mad man.

"Anyone else starting to think this guy was dropped on his head as a child?" Kow-Loon asked as the group just watched Shoo with an 'It scares me how this doesn't surprise me' kind of expression.

Later. In the Rejected Forest…

Following Embers trail, Shen-Song had found her by a little pond surround by what seemed normal lilies.

Shen-Song sighed happily as Ember picked up the flower and sniffed it delicately.

"There you are!" Alpha Girl whispered happily. Shen-Song turned to be face-to-face with his friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shen-Song whispered

"We wanted to help you." Lin Chung said.

"So, after putting Shoo's foot out-"Shen-Song gave them a questioning look. "Don't ask. We followed Ember's trail and found you here." Jumpy explained.

"Ok, I'm trying to get the courage to do something but-"Shen-Song said as he resumed his original position.

"What's this thing do?" Shoo asked as he touched a weird looking flower on a bush.

"Shoo, Don't! That's a highly sensitive bungee flower!" Shen-Song hissed.

"What's the big deal?" Shoo asked. Just as he said that, the flower morphed into a punching glove and sent Shoo flying into the tree above them. The tree just happened to be an insta-oil net fruit tree. A fruit that when on contact, releases a slippery net onto a person. Shoo landed on about ten of them and those nets and he fell to the ground. Shen-Song jumped out of the way just as the nets came down. The others weren't so lucky. Just as Shoo landed on the ground, the nets fell on the little group.

Shen-Song, just as he jumped out of the way, just happened to shove Ember out of the way. Ember rolled into the pond which immediately began to boil as she thrashed about.

"Oh my god, Ember!" Shen-Song ran over to help Ember out of the pond as Shoo tried to help the rest of his friends out of the net. "Are you ok?" Shen-Song asked. Ember looked up and glared at him before all of her hair completely turned into fire.

"Do you enjoy hurting me!?" Ember shouted.

"Hey, you're hair is made of fire." Shen-Song tried nervously to change the subject.

"Am I just some target to your torment or something?!" Ember shouted her hair turning into a bigger fire.

"No! No! I can explain! Everything bad and stupid that happens to me is because of that freak over there!" Shen-Song pointed to Shoo.

"Hurtful…" Shoo said offended.

"I'd sooner believe gold rain will start falling from the sky!" Ember shouted as she ran off just as the others were free of the net.

"Now what do we do?" Mighty Ray asked.

"Go after her, what else can we do?" Shen-Song brushed himself off.

"Do nothing and say we tried?" Alpha Girl asked hopefully.

"Not an option." Shen-Song said sternly.

"That's right!" Shoo once again wrapped his arms around his friends. "Because there is nothing greater than the power of love!" Shoo once again declared dramatically. The smell of burning rubber once again came back and everyone but Shoo glanced down.

"Shoo, you're standing in the fire again." Sonia pointed out.

"Wait, what?" Shoo released his friends and glanced down. "AAAGGGHHH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! OW!" Shoo ran around for a minute before jumping in the pond which caused everyone to get splashed.

"Well, at least there was water there this time." Sparky Black shrugged.

"I'm really starting to believe this guy was dropped on his head a lot as a child." Kow-Loon shook his head.

"And what was with that burning rubber smell?" Sonia asked.

"Probably Shoo. The potion he drank yesterday had mixtures of rubberionum." Shen-Song said casually.

"Shen-Song, I don't know what language you're speaking, but most of us here speak English." Archer Lee smiled

"What it means is that Shoo is basically half human, half rubber-"Shen-Song explained.

"And all freak." Mr. NoHands said dryly.

"Meaning he get all the perks of being rubber. Being able to stretch and mold, can with-stand electricity, and smelling like burning rubber if he catches on fire." Shen-Song frowned.

"That explains it." Goldeneye said.

Later…

The group once again found Ember just sitting calmly in a field before the entrance to the Dragon Kingdom.

"Ok… what do I do now?" Shen-Song asked no one in particular.

"Just let good old Uncle Shoo handle this." Shoo walked out of the hiding place and up to Ember.

"Shoo, don't!" Lin Chung called out but it was too late.

"Hello Ember," Ember whirled around and started to become scared. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I just wanted to tell you that you should give Shen-Song a chance." Shoo told her.

"A chance to what? Kill me?" Ember said harshly.

"Shen-Song ain't like that. He's really nice and he really likes you. A lot." Shoo told her. Ember blushed.

"Someone please, kill me." Shen-Song groaned.

"What the? Who's there?" Ember demanded

"Just the rest of my friends." Everyone face-palmed. Except of Mr. NoHands, he just shook his head. "See, here. I'll show you." Shoo used his new ability to grab everyone and set them down beside him.

"You're not helping us in any way!" Jumpy said to Shoo harshly.

"Wait, I was supposed to be helping." Shoo asked surprised. Everyone gave various reactions to this.

"That does it, I'm outta here!" Ember star6ted to leave for the Kingdom.

"Ember wait!" Ember stopped but glared at Shen-Song. "I'm sorry about today. I blame Shoo for all of it."

"Are you sure Ember's the one we're trying to hunt down here?" Shoo asked.

"Would you be quite for once in your life?!" Hurricane Lee asked as he clamped his hands over Shoo's mouth.

"I've just been trying to talk to you all day and it's been failing horribly. Look, just give me a chance to explain everything and we can work this out." Shen-Song smiled.

"I've heard this all before!" Ember huffed before storming off.

"Ember stop!" But Ember changed into a fire and traveled faster.

"Now what? Please say we can call this day over." Alpha Girl said.

"Nope. Not even close." Shen-Song, determined to set things right, used his ability to contact the dragons. They soon appeared before the group.

"Flying in Dragon style. Nice!" Sparky Black shouted.

2 minutes later…

The group were riding on three separate dragons. First Squad on one, Second Squad on another, and Shen-Song, the Zebra Brothers, and Shoo on the last one.

They glanced down at the Empire to find it burned and practically destroyed.

"It's horrible!" Sonia cried.

"It's an epidemic!" Goldeneye said.

"It's unbelievable!" The Zebra Brothers said in unison.

"It looks like what I did to the Kingdom last Tuesday!" Shoo said. Everyone gave him shocked and confused looks. "Did I just say that last part out loud?" Shoo smiled sheepishly.

"Will remember that when for later." Kow-Loon told him.

"Look, there's Wu-Shoo! Maybe he knows what happened." Mighty Ray said. Shen-Song told the dragons to land.

After Shen-Song took over, he made Wu-Shoo an officer of justice.

"There you guys are! What's going on?" Wu-Shoo asked the group as the landed.

"We were hoping you knew." Lin Chung said as he helped Sonia down from the dragon.

"All I know is that some crazy girl came in and started to attack the palace and burned most of the Kingdom in the process." Wu-Shoo said.

Everyone shared a look.

"And you guys know who this girl, don't you?" Wu-Shoo deadpanned.

"It's been a long day for us." Hurricane Lee stated.

"Now, how do we find Ember?" Shen-Song pondered out loud.

"I'd say follow the angry mob that just chased her past here a minute before you guys show up." Wu-Shoo said.

"Angry Mob!" The group said.

"How come you didn't mention that sooner?!" Mr. NoHands shouted.

"No one asked me." Wu-Shoo said.

"I gotta go find her." Shen-Song stated.

"Right! Because love will-"Shoo started dramatically.

"If you're about to go into one of those speeches about how love will blah-blah-blah again, I'll kick your but so hard, you'll have to sit on your eye balls." Kow-Loon threatened.

"Go ahead, Kow-Loon, kill a moment! I don't care!" Shoo grumbled.

"You're standing in the fire. Once again, Shoo." Alpha Girl frowned.

"Huh?" He glanced down. "AAAAAHHHHH! I WISH I WAS IMMFLAMABLE!"Shoo shouted as he ran around.

"I don't even remember seeing any fire this time." Sparky White said.

"He was dropped on his head a lot as kid, wasn't he?" Mighty Ray asked Wu-Shoo.

"Constantly. Hey, where'd Shen-Song go?" Everyone glanced around to see he wasn't there. Lin Chung got an idea.

"Where did the angry mob head to?" Lin Chung asked. Wu-Shoo pointed in the direction of the palace.

"Come on, we might just have a slim chance." Lin Chung led everyone but Wu-Shoo and Shoo (because he was still running around like an idiot) toward the palace.

Sonia went over and grabbed Shoo by the ear. "That means you to Burning Blubber." Sonia dragged him off.

With Ember…

Ember stopped dead in her tracks. The mob was behind her and she didn't have anywhere else to run. She turned around to see the angry mob. All shouting and yelling at her.

"Kill the girl!"

"Throw her in water to drown!"

"Spear her!"

The crowd began to walk toward a now weeping and terrified Ember.

"Stop!" Shen-Song cried as he jumped in front of Ember.

"You're Majesty." The crowd bowed. Ember's face twisted in confusion.

"This girl means no harm. She just has no control over her ability. But, I will be helping her and because of this, she is staying with me and Shoo, in the Royal Palace." Shen-Song said. Ember smiled.

"Well, than I guess we can learn to live with her." Someone said.

"But now what do we do?" Someone else asked.

"How about we clean up the kingdom?" Sonia, who masked her voice, shouted out.

"Great Idea!" The crowd smiled as Shen-Song helped Ember to her feet.

Later that night…

Shen-Song, Ember, and Shoo were all eating soup at a small dinner table by a fire place.

"So, Ember, how did you become so terrifying when you're so nice and sweet?" Shoo asked as he and the others finished their food.

"The necklace I was wearing when I first met you guys." Ember shrugged but frowned.

"Who gave it to you?" Shen-Song asked Ember.

"Yeah, who gave you the necklace?" Shoo asked. Ember grabbed his bowl and Shen-Song's bowl.

"A spirit. Said he wanted revenge on all of you guys for what you did to him four years ago. Said his name was Fang." Ember left for the kitchen. Shen-Song and Shoo were left in shock.


	4. The Parents

**To: **

**Germanyusaman1997: Thanks! Glad that you like this story!**

**Iceshadow911247: If there's another Shoo, the world will collapse on its' self. Defiantly, multiple times. That's what I was thinking! Remember that reaction, you'll be surprised very soon.**

**Angle-songs: I'm happy that I made your day! And I would totally read a story you write!**

**Ice wolf: I've been reading some of those stories and their pretty good. But, I normally do that stuff on my iPod and it wouldn't let me review for awhile… Technology. I love, but I hate it too. And I remember seeing that 'hurtful' thing on The Suite Life: On Deck. And I think I wouldn't be a princess. I'd be Marceline the Vampire Queen! She rocks!**

**Ok, so Ice wolf asked me if I would do a chapter where Sonia's parents came and her dad gave Lin Chung a hard time. So, I'm happy to announce I'm doing just that! This chapter is dedicated to Ice wolf for giving me this amazing idea!**

**Oh, and as for the ending of this chapter, I pleased to say you'll be surprised…. ;-**

Big Green common area/Mess Hall…

"This is the Blaze Bug. It can create some of the most beautiful fireworks you've ever seen!" Ember said holding out a bug that strongly resembled a lady bug, but it was bluish-black and had tiny dots of reddish-orange on its back.

The Air Force, Lady Green and the Sailor Brothers, the Commander of Darkness and two of his soldiers of Darkness, Woo the Wise, Commander Apetrully, Sparky Black, Second Squad, First Squad, and Shen-Song were all present as the bug smiled sweetly and flew up into the air. Once a good distance above everyone, the cute little bug started to spin rapidly, and it truly did make the most spectacular firework ever. It was a simple spiral yet it seemed to change colors.

"This little creature has amazing scientific value! Why have no human ever discovered it before?" Woo asked as he rapidly jot-down notes.

"I discovered this bug!" Shoo pointed out.

"You're human?" Rosefinch asked.

"No regular human, or Shoo, can enter unless they want to be burned severely to a point in which no life can be sustained." Ember said sweetly. Everyone gave her an appalled look. "Or if they cast flame shield. Either one, we don't really care about outsiders unless they're a threat to our way of life. It's all good." Ember shrugged.

Everyone stayed silent. One of the soldiers of Darkness spoke up first. "Wow,"

Shoo stepped forward and tried to grab the bug, but said bug's head transformed into a head as big as Shoo's fist and snarled angrily at it. Shoo jumped immediately. And to add insult to injury, landed right in Alpha Girl's arms.

She gave both a questioning look and glared. "May I help you?" Shoo shook his head and Alpha Girl dropped him.

"I wouldn't try that again, Shoo." Ember giggled.

"What make Bugzilla angry or Make Alligator Girl angry?" Shoo laughed. It took The Commander of Darkness, Lady Green, and Mighty Ray to hold Alpha Girl back.

"Both. But if you make that bug angry, it'll turn into a Raging Monster." Ember explained so sweetly.

Shoo, actually looking quite intellectual, walked up to Ember and gazed at the bug with great interest. "Fascinating, Ember. Truly, fascinating. Hey, can we make it do the Hokey Pokey?!" Shoo asked as he did just that.

Everyone deadpanned.

"Shoo, go home." Commander of Darkness said. Everyone, even Shoo, laughed lightly at this.

Sonia, who watched the entire event from a nearby table with a slightly amused expression, was troubled by something that happened when she first met Ember two weeks ago.

That necklace. That black necklace with a purple gem. She knew it was stupid, but she couldn't help but feel as though something about that necklace had an air of familiarity. As though it was related to something that happened awhile back.

"Are you ok?" Lin Chung asked taking a seat next to his girlfriend.

"Remember that necklace Ember was wearing when we first met her?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah, it was the one that turned to smoke as it touched the ground." Lin Chung said

"I can't help but feel as though... it's… I just feel as though that it's familiar in some way." Sonia sighed.

"Why do you feel that way?" Lin Chung asked, concerned

Sonia glanced at her friends to see if they were watching. All were still amazed with the little bug. She took a deep breathed and mouthed four letters to Lin Chung.

F-A-N-G

Lin Chung grabbed Sonia's hand.

"He's gone. He's dead. We saw what happened to him. He can't bother you or any of us anymore. He's been dead for four years, and he's gonna stay dead. Think about it, the only thing we have to fear is-"

"AAAGGGHHH! MY EYEBROWS!" Shoo screamed in pain as a bright light was seen from the kitchen.

"Shoo figuring out how the oven in the kitchen works." Lin Chung smiled. Sonia laughed. It was that moment Shoo chose walk out. He had no eyebrows.

"Does anyone have any medicine or ice or anything I can use to make my eyebrows stop hurting?" Shoo asked.

Alpha Girl smirked. "I've got a hammer you can use." Everyone looked at her incredulously.

"Great! Where is it?" Shoo smiled.

"In the Second Squad briefing. The key is to hit your head really hard with it." Alpha Girl smirked

"How hard?" Shoo asked

"Hard enough that you'll take a short little nap after wards." Alpha Girl smirked.

"Sweet!" Shoo cheered as he ran out of the room.

"What was that for, Alpha Girl?" Mighty Ray asked.

"Why don't you ask Alligator Girl?" Alpha Girl smirked before walking out of the room. Leaving everyone to stare at her as if she's not human.

Later…

Sonia, Lin Chung, and Shoo (with an extra arm) held ice bags to Shoo's head.

"I knew hitting my head with a hammer wouldn't work!" Shoo groaned

"Then why did you do it?" Lin Chung asked.

Shoo shrugged.

"Why am I enjoying this?" Alpha Girl muttered to herself. Obviously pleased.

Jumpy, who was standing next to her, glared at the girl. "Probably because you're the one who practically told him to hit himself with your hammer!"

Alpha Girl rolled her eyes. "Oh bite me, Cotton Tail."

"I'm sorry this happened, Shoo. Is there anything I can get you?" Ember asked.

"Um… Water?" Shoo asked.

Ember visibly paled. "Except that! Defiantly not water!"

"Then how did you get in Big Green? We're surrounded by water." Sonia pointed out.

"In my defense, I didn't know it was surrounded by water until we got here!" Ember huffed. She, literally, had some smoke pouring out of her ears.

Shen-Song smiled sheepishly. "You see the problem here is… Uh… well… I got nothing."

Ember scoffed. "Of course!"

Shoo smirked. "You just dug yourself a deeper grave than before."

"Oh bite me, rubber head." Shen-Song fumed.

Lin Chung decided to speak up. "So, how is Ember handling living in the Royal Palace with you two?"

"She and I are getting along pretty well. But Shen-Song can't stand next to her for five seconds without saying something stupid." Shoo answered

"There's a paradox in that somewhere, I'm sure of it!" Sonia said.

"Hey Sonia, some people are here to see you!" Sparky White said walking into the room.

Everyone turned to see a middle-aged man and woman walk in. The man had jet-black hair that was graying slightly and blue-grey eyes. The woman bore a strong resemblance to Sonia. Only her hair was also graying slightly.

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?" Sonia asked happily as she ran over and hugged her parents.

"We heard about how you and your friends helped defeat the Fang and we wanted to congratulate you!" Sonia's dad smiled.

"And your friends too!" Sonia's mom quickly added.

Shen-Song then realized something. "Wait a minute that happened practically four years ago! And you two just heard about it now?"

"We have a very bad news system where we're from. Give us a break." Sonia's dad explained.

Shoo, still holding a bag of ice to his head, walked over to the family to greet the family. "It's nice to meet you! I'm Sonia's friend, Wu-Shoo. But most people call me Shoo."

"That or crazy." Sparky Black joked.

"Why do you have a bag of Ice on your head?" Sonia's mom asked.

"I hit my head multiple times with a hammer!" Shoo smiled. Sonia's parents backed away slightly. Sonia rolled her eyes as did Yaksha.

"Shoo means well. He's just a little… strange." Sonia smiled weakly.

"A little strange? Sonia, you're talking about the guy who tried to cook rice in his stomach." Mighty Ray pointed out.

"By eating it raw and then drinking boiling hot water." Hurricane Lee said.

"I was experimenting!" Shoo protested.

"Ok… I don't know how to respond to that." Sonia's dad admitted. Lin Chung walked up and wrapped his arm around Sonia.

"Many people across both kingdoms have the exact same reaction, sir. I'm Lin Chung." Lin Chung shook Sonia's mom's hands.

"This is the man I told you two about." Sonia said happily.

Sonia's mom smiled and greeted Lin Chung warmly. Her father on the other hand, not so much.

"How long have you two been together?" He asked.

"Four Years." Sonia answered. Before anyone else could speak again, there was the sound of a very, very, very, VERY small explosion from down the hall. And an odd odor came.

"UGH! What's that smell?" Lady Green questioned as she and everyone else plugged their nose. Everyone turned also turned to Shoo.

Shoo looked around. "Rude! I didn't even do anything!"

"First Squad and Second Squad would come with me to go investigate?" Commander Apetrully asked.

"If you don't mind Commander, can my daughter and Lin Chung stay here? We were so hoping to have lunch with them." Sonia's mother begged.

"Is it alright Commander?" Lin Chung asked while Sonia looked at him hopefully.

"Oh, of course! I don't want to come in between family!" Commander Apetrully smiled.

"We'll come with you!" Sparky White said.

"We don't have anything else to do." Sparky Black said.

"Well than let's go investigate that strange noise and foul odor!" Shoo declared happily, before he ran toward the open door, but tripped going through it. This caused everyone to give various reactions. Mostly sad looks.

"We better get going then." Jumpy said. Everyone else also filed out. Shen-Song, Ember, and Shoo followed First and Second Squad, the Commander, and the Zebra brothers. Lady Green and the Sailor Brothers walked back to the naval base. The Air Force decided to do a test-run of some new planes. And the Commander of Darkness and his soldiers followed Woo the Wise to the Library.

"So has Shoo always been this… interesting?" Sonia's mother asked.

Meanwhile, with Shen-Song, Ember, and Shoo followed First and Second Squad, the Commander, and the Zebra brothers…

"I don't see what could have made that noise." Commander Apetrully said as he and the others stepped into the room.

"Wait a minute, where's the Blaze Bug?" Ember asked, slightly worried.

That's when the group felt something big breath onto them.

Alpha Girl's eyes widened. "Shoo, please tell me that was you."

Shoo, and a few others gulped. "That wasn't me."

Taking a deep breath, they all slowly turned around. What they saw scared and puzzled them all. Somehow, the blaze bug turned into a gigantic, hulking, lethal looking monster bug!

Before they could scream the bug used one of its legs to smash half of them into a wall as the other half scrambled to get out of its way.

Unfortunately for Ember, the bug pinned her down to the floor and was about to crush her. Shen-Song seeing this used his Magic to blast the bug away and grabbed Ember and pulled her out of harm's way.

Ember blushed but hid it. Shen-Song blushed but he couldn't hide it.

"Any idea about how sweet and adorable turned into lethal and gigantic?" Kow-Loon asked. Everyone then turned to Shoo.

Shoo glared at them all. "You guys have no respect for me! Plus, I didn't do it!"

"What?" Mr. NoHands asked

"How could I?! The time I could've done I was treating a concussion or talking with you guys!" Shoo said.

That's when the gigantic bug slammed them all across the room and out into the hallway.

With Lin Chung, Sonia, and her parents…

Lunch was not going so well. Sonia and Lin Chung realized this. Mainly because, well…

Sonia's mother was talking with Lin Chung and trying to make him feel comfortable. Sonia's dad was doing the exact opposite. Whenever Lin Chung would try to get on his good side, her would come back and say something harsh or cold. Much to his wife and daughters chagrin.

"I still can't believe you two and your friends defeated Fang and his army." Sonia's mom said appalled.

"Neither can we." Lin Chung smiled. Before Sonia's father could say anything, the four heard a loud crash and groaning not to far from where they were.

"MY HEAD!" Shoo shouted.

"Shoo?" Sonia and Lin Chung asked in unison before rushing toward the sound followed by Sonia's parents.

As they ran, they saw a majority of their friends lying in ruble. Ember tried to get up but was struggling. Lin Chung and Sonia ran over and helped her up while Yaksha turned himself into a crutch for her to use.

"Ember, what happened?" Lin Chung asked.

"What did Shoo do?" Sonia asked.

"Nothing. It was…" Ember's eyes widened as she trailed off.

"It was what?" Lin Chung asked

"THAT!" Ember shouted.

The group turned to see a monstrous sized bug heading straight toward them.

"Not again!" Sparky Black shouted

"I'm ready for it!" Alpha Girl said standing up

"Me too!" Mighty Ray prepared.

Before any attacks could made, the bug shrunk down to its normal size and crawled over to Ember.

"That's not normal." Sonia said

"Neither is this hole we're standing over." Shoo said happily.

"Hole?" Sonia's father asked.

"Yeah, look." Shoo pointed below the group. Everyone's eyes widened.

"You tell us this now!" Archer shouted as they all plummeted below.

A very long and painful fall later…

The group couldn't tell where they were. Mainly because all they could see was inky blackness for miles. But they all sensed something sinister afoot.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Shoo asked.

"Don't worry, Shoo. I can fix that." Ember said as her entire body began to glow and her hair turned into pure fire.

"I didn't know Big Green had a basement." Shen-Song said.

Commander Apetrully gulped. "It doesn't."

That's when the smell of a rotting corpse filled the air. And so did the smell of something burning. The group then heard it.

Laughter. Evil and maniacal and insane laughter. Familiar laughter.

"Why does that laugh sound so familiar?" Sparky White asked.

The laughter ceased. But a voice came through instead. "Don't you recognize me? Out of all people?" The voice asked. This made everyone scared.

"No!" Sonia said as she and Lin Chung clutched each other.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Shen-Song shouted.

Then, in a cloud of black and purple smoke appeared in front of it. And as the smoke thickened, a body appeared. A body of a man. A man no one ever hoped to see ever again.

Fang.


	5. Fang's Back: Part 1

**There are no words to say how sorry I am for making you guys wait this long! It's just writers' block sucks and I've been busy with other stories. And plus, it's almost the end of my freshman year so scheduling for next year has taken place, Choir Concerts take time away, family emergency's (My Aunt Sandy passed away a week before Christmas), moving my Aunt out of my grandma's old house, Mid-Terms, I'll be starting Driver's-Ed this summer, and then the biggest earthquake in my life yet… My Choir's showcase. Let me explain, we have this event every-year where you can either sing a song of your choice or work the crew. And thanks to my friend who made me look at song-books with her so she wouldn't look stupid, I'm going to be singing **_**I Dreamed a Dream**_** from Les Miserables. And I have to have it ready by next month, so I'm basically listening to that song night and day. In fact, I am listening to that song as I type this.**

**But, on the bright side, since I basically downloaded half of the Les Mis movies soundtrack, I have a ton of Idea's for the second part to ****Even a Princess Has a Dark Side**** all based off of songs from Les Mis.**

**Dear Lord I really need a life. Badly.**

**But enough ranting, on with the story!**

_A Little Re-cap…_

_The group couldn't tell where they were. Mainly because all they could see was inky blackness for miles. But they all sensed something sinister afoot._

_"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Shoo asked._

_"Don't worry, Shoo. I can fix that." Ember said as her entire body began to glow and her hair turned into pure fire._

_"I didn't know Big Green had a basement." Shen-Song said._

_Commander Apetrully gulped. "It doesn't."_

_That's when the smell of a rotting corpse filled the air. And so did the smell of something burning. The group then heard it._

_Laughter. Evil and maniacal and insane laughter. Familiar laughter._

_"Why does that laugh sound so familiar?" Sparky White asked._

_The laughter ceased. But a voice came through instead. "Don't you recognize me? Out of all people?" The voice asked. This made everyone scared._

_"No!" Sonia said as she and Lin Chung clutched each other._

_"You're supposed to be dead!" Shen-Song shouted._

_Then, in a cloud of black and purple smoke appeared in front of it. And as the smoke thickened, a body appeared. A body of a man. A man no one ever hoped to see ever again._

_Fang._

_-xoxoxoxo-_

"It's been such a long time, hasn't it?" Fang asked. A cruel smirk playing across his face.

"Not long enough." Sparky White choked out.

"Why are we beating around the bush here?" Shoo asked no one in particular. Then he turned to Fang. "Listen bubs, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! I MEAN, WE WATCHED YOU DIE! TWO TIMES! HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO KILL YOU BEFORE YOU DIE FOR REAL?!"

There was a heavy and disturbing silence that hung in the air. All eyes were wide and on Shoo. Even Fang was surprised. And Sonia's parents, not knowing Shoo at all, were completely shocked. But everyone who knew Shoo, well, you get the idea.

"Run Shoo, Run." Ember choked out. This caused Fang's gaze to turn toward her. His face was unreadable at first, but then, a cruel smirk played across his face as he narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"I would've hoped _you_ would have taken care of my little problem!"

"Oh please, you're the problem!" Shoo scoffed.

"Shut it, Shoo!" Kow-Loon growled.

"I'm just being honest!" Shoo shrugged.

"Is something wrong with him?" Sonia's mom asked her daughter and Lin Chung.

"Yes." They answered.

"Enough of this!" Fang shouted. Everyone flinched. "I have a little… _surprise_ for you all. Especially you, dear nephew."

"You've changed your ways and are going to let us live?" Shoo smiled hopefully.

"Is it sad to say I honestly expected him to get smarter over the years?" Fang asked as he deadpanned to no one in particular. "No, fool, I have not changed."

"Oh, well in that case: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shoo screamed as he ran around like a scared little girl.

Fang, along with everyone minus Sonia's parents, deadpanned as they watched him. Pretty Soon, Fang snapped his finger and Shoo crashed into something unknown and fainted.

"Now that Shoo is sleeping, allow me to explain our little game. Nine of you will be left unharmed while the rest of you will be scattered throughout Big Green. It will be up to the nine to find you and our extra little players, and get back to the mess hall. Or I win."

With that out of the way, Fang disappeared. Leaving everyone terrified. Alpha Girl spoke up first. "What does he mean by 'Scattered throughout Big Green'?".

As if in answer, the entire room went dark. Everyone heard Ember scream and then other loud noises. Shen-Song panicked then, he felt something grab him and was dragged away.

Soon, everything became quiet. No one dared to speak, no one knew who was left, and no one knew where they or anyone else was.

"Hey, who turned out the lights!" Shoo's voice rang through the room.

"What the, who's there?" Sparky Black asked.

"Sparky Black?" Sparky White asked.

"Sparky White?" Lin Chung asked

"Lin Chung" Sonia asked.

"Sonia?" Sonia's parents asked in unison.

"Mom? Dad?" Sonia asked

"Sonia?" Lin Chung asked

"Lin Chung? Sonia?" Sparky White asked.

"Sonia's parents?" Sparky Black asked.

"Zebra brothers?" Sonia's Parents asked in unison.

"KING LEER!" Shoo shouted happily.

Although he couldn't tell, everyone's face twisted into confused ones. "Hey, everyone else got to say a name!"

**I decided to split this in two! Once again, sorry for making you guys wait so long! I'll update Even a Princess has a Dark Side next. I'm sorry this chapter isn't the greatest. But I still have writer's block for this story! **


End file.
